This type of lock is known from DE 86 05 436 U1. This known lock serves to make access to the door lock depend on authorization and to protect it from the influence of weather. This is not accomplished optimally by using the illustrated design, since the cover lock is always exposed and there is not sufficient security with regard to unauthorized access.